Least Expecting
by MilyaMouse
Summary: Having to restart life was never easy. Especially in a new town where already half the town hate you.She starts to make friends, but past events come back to play. They affect not only her, but the people she had gotten close to. Now in Albuquerque, New Mexico, she must finally come to terms with her past. If not her new found friends and love ones will pay the price.
1. Prologue Part 1

Okay. I suck. I know. A terrible person. I again have deleted "A New Start". I felt like I needed to rewrite it and for real this time. I started rewriting the story, but then stopped for some unknown reason. The trailer and the first two chapters were ok, but I can do way better. I'm not saying you should keep reading my stories because I always stop them, but I'm asking that you give me as an author a chance. This story is one that has been on my mind for over a year. It's called "Least Expecting". It's a suspense/drama/romance. Of course for me it's Troyella, but not a cute one. So I'm telling you now to close this window, if you want to read those kinds of stories. I have nothing against those stories. I actually like them myself, but for "Least Expecting" I have to tell you it won't be all Troyella fluff. I hope you enjoy this story. I have already written most of it, so I can update it quickly. But for future reference, I don't update like everyday because I have AP/Honor classes and I'm Vice President of my class at school. I'll try to update at least every two weeks. You as the reader will have an update before a month ends. I promise I won't leave you hanging anymore. Again I'm sorry but I want to be the best writer I can be. Thank you –MilyaMouse

**Story**: Least Expecting

**Author**: MilyaMouse

**Rating**: T (might change as the story processes)

**Disclaimer**: All rights go the rightful owners. I don't own any of the characters expect the one's I make up. All names, places, or anything else is from High School Musical and/or Disney. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used with permission. I, in no way am affiliated with any of the High School musical Cast, Disney, Kenny Ortega or Peter Barsocchini. Thank You.

* * *

**Prologue: What happened that Fateful Night**

The darkness expanded across the horizon as the sun set. Her feet brisk fully walked down the dark halls. A door slammed shut on another. A scream followed shortly after. Her pace quickened.

"Oh God." Lightening cracked across the now storm covered sky.

"Help!" a high pitched voice yelled out.

"Oh God. Please! Help!" the voice continued to scream. Her feet slid to a complete stop. She ran shaky hand through her midnight black hair.

"Gabriella!" The voice screamed.

"Sharpay?" This time the curvy teenager turned toward the voice.

"Help me." Gabriella turned down a hallway. All the while praying that she wouldn't get lost. After all she is still new to the school.

"Sharpay?" Her voice shaky and laced with fear. Fear for what was about to happen. A eerie silence followed.

"Where are you?" Silence.

"Sharpay! This isn't funny anymore." Her body was shaking.

"Come on! This is so immature!" Gabriella's eyes nervously looked for left to right. Never had she been a school at almost 10 o'clock. Her parents were going to kill her. That is if she made it home tonight.

A door slammed causing the teen to jump. Sharpay was so going to die tonight, if she didn't stop giving Gabriella a heart attack. The Latina peeked around a wall. A door stood open. Just a crack.

"_Found you." _Gabriella thought as she willed her feet to move forward. For some unknown reason she still felt like she was going to be sick. Something wasn't right.

Every step her heart dropped. Her natural tan skin was turning white. Paler as she moved closer. Something was defiantly wrong here.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Story**: Least Expecting

**Author**: MilyaMouse

**Rating**: T (might change as the story processes)

**Disclaimer**: All rights go the rightful owners. I don't own any of the characters expect the one's I make up. All names, places, or anything else is from High School Musical and/or Disney. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used with permission. I, in no way am affiliated with any of the High School musical Cast, Disney, Kenny Ortega or Peter Barsocchini. Thank You.

**Prologue: What happened that Fateful Night (Part 2)**

* * *

Her amber eyes grew the size of moons as an ear splitting scream escaped from her throat. She didn't have to feel it to know that she was standing in blood. Ruby red blood. Fresh blood. It oozed from under the doorframe. Probably staining the white tile floor. Tears leaked from the Latina's eyes. She knew she was gone. Gabriella pushed down on the doorknob. It was stiff under her hand. She kicked the door. The tears violently fell faster.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella fists pounded on the dark oak door. Her heart was breaking. The only real friend she made here was gone.

Gabriella kicked the door and pushed on it. The door moved at bit. She kicked harder. This time the door squeaked open. It was just a crack, but enough for her to slide through. Gabriella moved her hand along the wall, looking for a light switch. Her fingers felt one and she flipped it on.

Her knees gave out as she looked upon the body of the blonde she called her best friend. The light became evident in the midnight black room.

"Oh my God." Her voice broke.

Blood stained the pure white floor especially where the body of the blonde with coffee colored eyes laid. Her clothes were ripped and torn all over. A knife laid near by. The sliver blade was covered in blood.

"_Horrible. Just pure evil."_ The words flooded Gabriella's mind as she sat on the cold tile, not even coming to terms with what was in front of her.

"I never knew you stayed this late at school Ms. Montez." A voice, a male voice said to the girl. Raven colored hair whipped around as Gabriella locked eyes with a pair of gray ones. The figure was clad in all black. He was very tall. Well everyone was tall to someone who was 5'3.

Fear had a hold of her tongue. She was terrified, but she had to ask.

"Who are you?" The figure chuckled. She was going to throw up.

"I'm shocked Gabriella!" He placed his glove covered hands over his heart. "You don't remember me?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't know who you are, but how am I suppose to know that when you have a mask on." Gabriella pointed out. He chuckled again. Showing his white teeth.

"Always a smart one," He paused as he stepped forward. Gabriella looked around her. "I guess that drew me to you."

Gabriella looked him in his eyes. It was important to do that. Once she got away she would tell.

"There is no need to look so frightened." He looked in the direction of the body. Gabriella kept her eyes on him.

"_No need in looking over there_." She thought.

"That's if you follow my directions." He stepped forward again. He was getting closer every minute. Soon he would be looking down at her, and he was. He was standing over her.

Fear crept into her once again. She didn't know what to do. Screaming would be the logical thing to do, but who would hear her? Everybody was gone. It was after all almost eleven' o'clock.

When he decided to speak his voice was stern and low. Almost like he was whispering a secret to her.

"Come with me Gabriella. I won't hurt you." He spoke while looking into her mocha cat-like eyes. For some reason she almost felt safe.

He trailed his hand down her arm. His fingers were like ice. Gabriella screamed.

"Get away from me!" She scrambled to her feet and backed away. Her heart was pounding as her back hit the edge of a table. He stepped closer.

"Look," The pair stared at each other. "stop being so difficult! I said I wasn't going to hurt you."

He stepped closer. "Don't make me go back on my word." He made a move to grab her, but like anyone else would Gabriella ran.

The boy was quick because he grabbed the raven haired beauty by her waist. She screamed and smashed her foot into his. His grip grew tighter.

"Would you quit being so difficult!" Gabriella cried as he tried to put a cloth over her mouth.

"No! Please!" She kicked and screamed. Finally grabbing a glass bottle that was filled with a blue substance, Gabriella splashed the substance into his eyes.

He instantly dropped the teenager onto the tile floor, who scrambled to her feet and ran out the room.

He gripped the table wiping his eyes, screaming.

"You shouldn't have done that Gabi!" He staggered to stand up right on his feet.

"Stupid Gabi! That was so stupid sweetheart!" He chanted as he slowly walked the deserted hallways.

* * *

Gabriella's breathing picked up as she heard his footsteps get closer. She tired to quiet herself, but the tears wouldn't stop. Gabriella rounded a corner and pushed through the crimson red doors. All the while praying that she'll get away.

The school's parking lot caught her eye. Gabriella ran toward Sharpay's white convertible. The sound of car wheels screeching broke the teen's thoughts. She stared into the bright yellow headlights, feeling like she was looking in the sun.

Gabriella ripped her eyes away and ran faster toward the car. Her legs burned and her breaths were coming slower and slower.

Gabriella's amber eyes focused on the car in front of her. Only a little more. A little more and she'll be safe in Sharpay's car. Safe from him.

The sound that caused her heart to drop once again echoed into her ears. She started to scream. Scream through her pain and tears. Someone had to hear her. Someone had to save her.

"Thought you could get away from me?" Gabriella's curls shook as she started to back away. The boy covered in all black quickly exited his car. It was a black mustang. Fully black and even down to the rims.

Gabriella ran but her escape was short-lived.

"You've been a really bad girl, Gabi. Why keep running, if you knew I'll get you?" The boy slowly whispered into the teen girl's ear.

Muffled cries shook through out Gabi's body. She kicked and bit his hand that covered her much. The muffled cries from the teen soon were quieted as the cloth was placed over her mouth.

He proceeded to back away to his car. He tossed her limp body into the backseat and slammed the door shut. He took off his mask to wipe the sweat from his dark skin and then got into the driver's seat.

"Nice work." The boy turned to his employer. His meadow eyes glanced back at the girl.

She was now his, safe from all harm and that boy. That boy she called her friend. He smirked. He would love to see his face Monday, when she wouldn't be there and that slut would be gone. He smiled to himself and signaled for his employee to go. They headed for highway 28.


End file.
